Whatever this is
by iatedraco
Summary: Theon is imprisoned by the Boltons in the Dreadfort. An ironborn swordswoman and one of Theon's longtime friends gets send on a mission to collect him and prevent House Greyjoy from dissapearing forever. Will she succeed and get the arrogant future-Lord of the iron Islands home safely? TheonxOC fic. May change to M.
1. Chapter 1

Hi.

This little idea popped up in my head a while ago and I decided to share it with y'all.

It's not that polished yet so I'll probably change some things here and there.

Please let me know what you think.

* * *

Johanna Faye sighs. She has been traveling for quite a long time now and with no one to keep her company she could get a bit frustrated with herself. The iron islands are far away from where House Bolton is located. Balon Greyjoy had sent her to collect Theon, or what was left of him, from the Bolton House. House Greyjoy is still heavily injured from the failed rebellion and there are a few to none soldiers left so Johanna had to take care of this herself. The others had laughed at her but the most important thing was that Balon trusted her. Johanna is quite frankly the person who knows Theon the best and she happens to be a decent fighter aswell.

Johanna and Theon have been friends ever since she can remember. They grew up together and both went to Winterfell as hostages thanks to the failed uprising of the Greyjoys against king Robert Baratheon. When Theon turned on the Starks he and Johanna got in a major fight and Johanna, knowing her friend was gonna cause trouble, had taken off the first chance she got. After returning to the iron islands she had heard all about Theon's claim on Winterfell and his transport to House Bolton. She wants to tease him about it so badly but at the moment Theon's wellbeing is way more important to her and the future of the House Greyjoy.

Eventhough Theon's sex addiction and his ignorant behavior Johanna has always managed to put up with him. When they were alone Theon would act differently than with others around anyways. She preferred that Theon. Since she had started getting curves Johanna noticed Theon's eyes on her. He would make comments about it often and she would make sure he shut his mouth by giving him a witty reply. The bond they share is a rare one to others it might seem unusual but to Jo it's the only one she has ever known. She and Theon flirted all the time, just for fun, but they could engage in serious conversation with eachother aswell. Now Johanna's going to get him and take him back home where he belongs, as she was sure he would do the same for her.

Through the mist Johanna can see the outskirts of The Dreadfort. She will be there in give or take an hour. Johanna gets into a little rowing boat and starts the last part of her journey as she goes over her carefully constructed battle plan once again.

An hour later Johanna has smoothly managed to get into House Bolton. There weren't as much guards as she expected and the handfull that were on patrol, she easily defeated. Inside the castle, she follows Balon's instrictions and finds the room where Theon is supposedly located. She listens at the door and looks through the small crack that has been left open. 'Well, should we see this cock everyone always talks about?' Ramsay Snow asks cynically. Johanna has been told about him. He's a bastard of the heir of Bolton and is rumored to be a total nut case. When Theon gets up he immedeately gets punched in the face by Ramsay which causes him to stumble and fall over. Theon is lying on the floor, panting and scared for what Bolton's bastard is going to do to him next. Johanna studies Theon, he looks dead ill. His once so attractive body where every woman in westeros lusted for was still there, only horribly underfed. His face is especially worrying her, the look in his eyes is one of terror and Johanna wants to do nothing but take him into her arms and get him home as soon as possible. 'You love girls, but you always thought they loved you back' Ramsay goes on, pulling a knife out of the backpocket of his pants. When Theon sees it, he immedeately staggers away, trying to crawl further away from Ramsay. 'Your famous cock must be very precious to you, would you say it's your most precious part?' The bastard says, caressing his knife. Theon immedeately knows what he's hintig towards and starts whimpering. He's trapped, wounded, weak and emotionally unstable. 'I think I'll just take it' Ramsay says like he's having a casual small talk. Johanna rolls her eyes. She's sick of this guy and his weird torture fetish. She kicks open the door which almost flies out of its hinges. 'I'm afraid that I can't let that happen. I have to take that cock home. It's the future of house greyjoy you see.' Johanna says. The two whores that are standing at Ramsay's sides look at her with big eyes. Johanna grabs them both by their hair at the same time and slits their throats with ease.

Ramsay turns around surprised and sees Johanna standing there. He chuckles. 'House Greyjoy sends a woman? Please tell me this is a joke' Johanna shrugs. 'Well, you were going to cut off the beloved treasure of house Greyjoy, someone had to stop you in time. We've got a legacy to uphold.' She says and cleans the blade of her sword on her cloak. Ramsay gets his weapon from behind his back and smiles crookedly. He's the first one to strike but Johanna blocks his sword with hers. A heated duel follows. 'What I don't understand is' Ramsay says, striking a blow with his sword which Johanna blocks once again. 'That you're risking your life for this useless, arrogant piece of shit' And he gives her another blow, the sharp steel of the sword barely misses her neck, cutting her cheek in the process. Johanna is raging, who is this sick bastard to talk bad about house Greyjoy? She tackles Ramsay with her sword and sinks it into his chest a couple of seconds later. Ramsay laughs at her as blood splutters out of his mouth. 'That's for torturing my Theon.' Johanna whispers at him softly and pulls her sword out of Ramsay's limp body when she's sure of his death.

Theon is lying on the ground. Spatters of blood cover his face and he looks up at Johanna. She kneels down next to him. He struggles back but Johanna has a tight grip on his arm. 'It's me, were going home. Come on, I'll make the dickjokes later.' She says. Theon breaths in her familiar scent, it smells like home. Convinced that this is not another one of Ramsay's traps he lets her help him up. 'Jo, you're a bit late' He groans and Johanna chuckles at his quick recovery to his arrogant self. A small trail of blood is seeping down her cheek. When Theon reaches up to clean it she pushes his hand down. 'Just leave it, we dont have time' Johanna says and hands him the cloak she has ripped off Ramsay's body. 'Put this on, it's cold outside.'


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys, sorry it took such a long time to upload this.

I've been very busy with finals but finally I graduated so I had time to write this.

Anyways hope you enjoy!

Please leave a comment and tell me what you think :)

* * *

Together they make their way out of the castle with Theon struggling on his feet. Ramsay's torture sessions had taken their toll. He hates to admit it but he had almost given up hope on that someone would come to rescue him, in particular Johanna.

There had been a big falling out between them before it all happened. She had sworn to never see him again and he had done the same in return. He had weighed his options. His sister probably wouldn't come for him and certainly not his coward father, which left all his hope set on Johanna. Not to forget the possibillity she wouldn't even show up.

A little voice in his head had kept telling him he should give up hope all at once and give in to Ramsays' torturing sessions, yet against all odds there she appeared at just the right moment. He had long ago realised that she was right, he shouldn't have joined his fool of a father in his campaign to seize the North. Especially not when betraying a life long alliance between him and the Starks.

He and Johanna had been hostages at Winterfell most of their lives and even the Starks treated them better than his own father.

Johanna always has been more of a thinker than a do-er. Of course she is a strong warrior but that is partly because she reads her opponent's next move by their body language and makes up a plan to block it. Everything was put thought in to before set in process, much unlike him claiming Winterfell.

Theon puts the coat over his shoulders greatfully when they step out into the cold. In the process of their escape they encounter three guards and none of them prove to be any challenge for the two ironborns. Johannah notices Theon isn't quite back to his usual self yet and grabs a hold of him harshly when he struggles to get into the boat. 'If you ever want to fuck one of your whores again I suggest you get in.' She says, causing Theon to give in with a slight grin on his face. Once on the boat he passes out, exhausted from all the torture Ramsay had been putting him through. Jo pushes the boat off land and jumps in it herself. She starts the process of rowing. The boat has considerably gained weight with Theon on it and the cut on her cheek stings in the cold night air but she continues on, knowing the distance from here to the opposite side of the lake isn't that long.

Next morning Theon wakes up. His body is completely sore and it hurts him to even lie down. When he opens his eyes and sees the bright blue sky he remembers what had happened to him the evening before. Ramsay wanted to take off his most precious bodypart just when Johanna barged in and together they fled. Theon notices he's still laying in the boat he fell asleep on. Across from him he sees Johanna. Her face is still bloody from where Ramsay cut her. Carefully Theon makes his way over to her. He didn't like to admit it but she was the person he had missed the most. He didn't blame her for leaving him but was glad when he saw her last night. He was happy that at least someone cared. With water from the lake and a stroke of cloth he rips off the cloak he cleans the cut. Now he's this close to her he can see the outline of her breasts in the cloak she's wearing. He had always wondered what hid under the dresses she wore but couldn't get himself to take a peak. Johanna was different than the other girls, she isn't one of his playtoys and she will never be.

Many of the women in his life were objects of pleasure. Wether he'd pay for one at the brothel or pursued a girl from a tavern there often were no feelings involved in the act. Lust and desire played a big part in it ofcourse but he never felt a real connection. He'd long ago given up on the phenomenon of true love, to him it doesn't exist. Yet the women always wanted more from him, an extra payment, a second date and so on and so on. He had been the one to give them what they wanted, wasn't that enough? Just sex, no strings attached seemed awfully difficult to some. There were rarely any women he encountered that felt the same as he did.

Johanna was this feeling of comfort to him. Someone, of it isn't the only one he trusts. They'd only have to look at eachother and that was enough. In all the time that he hadn't seen her there was something missing. He had missed their travels, her stories and even their endless bickering which could turn in to heated arguments. As much as he hates to admit it, his life just isn't the same without her. With a grin on his face, he gives her a soft kiss on her temple. Gods, how glad he is to see her again. Exhausted from this simple physical movement after weeks and weeks Ramsay's torturing sessions, he slumps down next to her and waits patiently till she wakes up.


End file.
